


animal

by GalaxyOverdose



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, M/M, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyOverdose/pseuds/GalaxyOverdose
Summary: akira speaks like scripture and goro is dressing like sin.for shuake week 2k19





	1. i told you something safe

“do you think any of it is worth it?”

“hm?”

goro looked over to akira on his right as they sat perched on one of the city’s many skyscrapers. it was a warm summer night and the sky was filled with a bright orange glow. akira always joked that it really did give goro a “heavenly glow”. 

such a stupid joke from a demon. 

“i mean,” goro began. “we both are trying to pass our ideals onto people. i try to have them see the light and you do...whatever you do,” he continued as akira rolled his eyes and played with the sleeves of his leather coat. 

“yeah, but i do it so much better,” akira retorted as he laid back onto the roof. “since when did you start doubting yourself, oh holy keeper of the good word?”

goro looked down and blushed. “it’s not doubting. it’s just...they’re all going to just do what they want in the end right?”

“you mean the people below?”

goro shoved him. “who else would i be talking about?”

“of course they will, goro. free will is a wonderful thing, after all.”

“so then...why do we exist? why am i hear to teach them the teachings of...and then you’re here to teach the teachings of your leader. what is it all for?” he asked as he combed his hands through his soft brown hair. 

akira sat back up and rubbed the back of his neck. 

goro hated when he does that. 

and then he smiled. 

goro absolutely hated that even more. 

“occasionally we’ll make a difference goro, hasn’t history taught you that?”

he sighed and looked down at the crowds of people below. he could pick up pieces of conversations, from men catcalling women to families arguing and people calling cabs. 

“we’re not that great, anyway. wars have been fought over us, people have died over us,” he observed as he closed his eyes. 

“well, i mean,” akira spoke, closer than he was before. “i’d go to war for you, angel,” he teased as he turned goro’s face towards him. goro shoved his hands away and scoffed. 

“nice try.”

“eventually. eventually you’ll give into me.”

“you can keep thinking it.”

“it’s the thought that gets me up in the morning, doll face.”

akira stood up and stretched his limbs. “but for now, i gotta go. see if we can’t cause a little madness down below. catch you later,” he shouted as he saluted goro before falling off the side of the building. 

goro gasped and looked below. 

he would never get used to the sight of akira falling.


	2. no angels could beckon me back

akira liked people watching. 

there was something about them feeling as if they had any importance in their daily life that really made him enjoy it. he loved watching people parade around as if they were the center of their own little universe. 

as akira looked up at the night sky and sighed. it was a perfect evening and he couldn’t think of a better way of spending it then lounged upon the best spot in the city with the one person he craved. 

goro. 

the angel was staring up at the stars in a daze. “it’s finally a clear night,” he commented. 

akira nodded and laid back on the roof top. “i think we deserved it after all the rain we’ve been having. been getting a lot of prayers for a weather change, have you?”

goro huffed and glared at him. “is what we do funny to you?”

“oh, absolutely.”

“and why is is absolutely funny, akira?” goro spat. 

“because you can’t be all good goro, you’ve seen it happen. one of your boss’ pretty little followers turns out to have a bad side at least once a month and you still manage to believe you’re gonna make a difference? you said it yourself, what does it matter?” 

“that was...a moment of weakness. i went back and repented for it.”

“having doubt isn’t a weakness, doll face.”

“stop calling me that.”

“take off the fucking rose colored glasses first.”

goro shook his head and stood up. “stop this.”

“stop what?”

“filling my head with your nonsense!”

akira scoffed. “goro, i’m just talking to you!”

“but you’re making me think things i shouldn’t!”

and akira knew in that moment, that goro knew he fucked up. 

he knew by the way the angels face turned a faint pink, by the way he suddenly became very interested in the concrete below his feet. 

“and what,” akira asked. “exactly.” he took a step closer to goro. “am i.”

the angels eyes finally opened to see akira finally standing in front of him. akira tried to keep his composure as he felt himself drowning in pools of red. 

“making you think?” he finished as he traced his fingers over the soft lips in front of him. 

“n-n...”

“it must feel weird to think that way, huh?”

“you don’t know what it is i’m thinking about.”

akira shrugged and kept tracing his fingers over goro’s lips. “well if you don’t tell me, doll face, i’m just going to have to assume. and based on those shaking knees down there, i’d say my assumptions are right.”

goro shoved his hand away. “it’s none of your business, akira. why don’t you just leave me alone?”

the sun was starting to come up now, pinks and golds streaming on the angels face. 

“if that’s what you want, really want. then i’ll go, goro.”

silence. 

akira smiled. “i should be going anyway, you know. same time tomorrow, honey?”

goro said nothing and akira wanted nothing more than to ruin the angel in front of him. white looked so perfect on goro, but he wanted to know how purple and red would look on his skin. akira leaned in slowly, tilting his lips towards goro’s feeling his breathing stop in front of him. his lips brushed the corner of his mouth before moving towards his cheek to place a soft kiss there. 

and then. 

a moan. 

_oh_.


	3. and it's hotter than hell where i'm at

goro didn’t like this new feeling. 

he looked at his wardrobe and sighed, not really sure of what he should be wearing today. it was going to be a bit colder later in the evening, and he was scheduled to observe for two days straight, so he had to decide on something comfortable. 

normally he didn’t care about such trivial things. 

but. 

he shook his head before he could place a name to this unknown feeling and sighed. why were his clothing choices so...plain? 

he settled on a simple white sweater and his white jeans and looked at his hair in the mirror. too messy. while he brushed the strands out of his face, he noticed that the sweater he was wearing was stretched out a bit. he sighed, he must have washed it incorrectly. 

_but_. 

goro pulled the sleeve further down his arm. his skin looked smooth and shiny against the bright white of the material and he smiled a bit. all of his clothes were highly conservative, quite the contrast to a certain demons ill fitting tank tops and leather jackets that always seemed to be dripping off of their skin. he had never really liked looking at himself, but he would admit that he looked decent today. he decided not to fix his sleeve. 

he turned around to leave when something stopped him. he knelt down and gasped. 

feathers, the color of a familiar gray. two of them. at his feet. 

goro turned to look at the mirror to see a red circle in the top right corner. 

a call. 

he slowly walked over and pressed his fingertips to the circle. 

“good morning goro,” came a soft voice. 

“ah, yes. good morning sir.”

“fix your shirt.”

goro jumped at the sudden sternness and adjusted the sleeve of his sweater. 

“have you been keeping yourself busy lately?”

“yes, i’ve been writing down observations just as you have asked.”

“fascinating,” the voice replied. “how much of that will be about akira, then?”

goro felt his entire body freeze. 

“before you ask how did we know,” the voice got lower. “did you think we wouldn’t be looking after you goro?”

“i...i...”

he looked at the ground. three more gray feathers. 

“_what is th_...”

“my _suggestion_,” the voice interrupted. “is confession. you know what you were thinking. we all know it.”

“you are being let off with a warning now. if it were up to me, however, i would strip you of your wings right here.”

goro felt his knees growing weaker where he stood. being stripped of his wings...he had heard tales of angels who went through that, heard stories of people who witnessed the bloodied and scarred backs and heard the wails of those who were stripped. 

“i will most certainly go to confession.”

goro could feel a smirk around him. “blessings unto you, goro.”

****

goro repented in his room, looking out the window as he begged for forgiveness. 

for what, he realized as he flew up to his usual spot, he had no idea. 

and that thought frightened him more than anything.

****

humans who thought they could predict the weather were quite stupid, goro thought to himself. it was far colder than predicted. goro was thankful he wore his sweater. 

and thankful that he had decided to lower the sleeve again, because oh, akiras gaze was wonderful as he pretended not to notice. 

“how does it feel,” goro asked. “doing what you do?”

that snapped akira out of his thoughts. goro wondered if he was thinking dirty things about him. 

“hmm?”

“invading their thoughts with your filthy ways?” he pondered, looking towards the demon. 

akira laughed, a melodic sound that goro wished sounded like gravel. “it’s what i’m good at goro. you do the same, yours are just a little nicer.”

“there’s not much difference between us, is there angel?” akira whispered as he pressed his chin into goros bare shoulder. 

goro sighed and tilted his head back, exposing the long column of his neck to the demon. “akira, there’s a very big difference between us.”

“and what is that?” goro could feel akira’s warm breath against his skin. 

he wanted to feel more. 

goro leaned in and looked akira directly in the eyes, biting his lip as he chuckled. 

“i do it so much better.”

then the angel stood up and walked to the edge of the roof, never breaking eye contact as he fell backwards. 

“goro!”

goro could make the faint shape of akira out as the demon ran to the roof in a feeble attempt to catch him. goro thought for a brief moment that he would see akira dive after him, but he found himself lost in the ecstasy he felt. 

falling was _exhilarating_.


	4. i am an animal with you

a couple of weeks pass before the pair met up again, goro being tasked with confession yet again. 

he nearly had questioned his fellow angels character and why they were doing this to him. 

turns out he wasn’t as brave as he thought. 

maybe he was just stupid, yes that had to have been it. 

that would explain the position he was currently in. 

“why are you so afraid of me?” akira asked as his hands interlaced with the angels. 

“i-it’s not you akira i...” goro shifted back to try to escape the darker haired boy only to have akira move closer. 

“goro...there’s nothing to be afraid of. i won’t hurt you.”

“how can i know for sure?”

“have i before?”

“i didn’t feel like this before,” goro said without thinking, already feeling the smile on akiras face forming and looked down at the ground. 

“and how do you feel goro, if i may ask?” akiras hand moved up to cup goros cheek. 

goro shook his head and closed his eyes only to have them open when he felt a pair of soft lips connect with his own, and leave quickly. 

“akira,” he whispered. 

akira presses his forehead against goro’s and bit his lip. “my name sounds so perfect coming from your lips, goro. i’ve never liked it much until i heard you saying it.”

goro finally managed to look at akira, flush dusting across his cheeks surely matching the one on his own face. 

for a brief moment, goro loses himself in the gray eyes in front of him and wonders how darkness could be so terrible, when the stars are perfectly reflected in front of him. 

“goro?”

before he loses whatever courage was bubbling up in him, goro leaned forward and kissed the demon in front of him, almost falling forward but allowing himself to be caught and held up by akira. it’s soft at first, just a gentle touch of lips, until they start to separate and goro comes back in hungry for him. akira cups goros cheek again with his hand and brings him closer than before, goro nearly sitting in akiras lap. 

akira pulled away to catch his breath and awe didn’t even begin to describe the sight in front of him. flushed goro with his lips pink and perfect was almost to much to handle. 

_almost_, he thinks, as he goes for another kiss, pulling the angel fully into his lap this time. goro runs his fingers through akiras hair and akira does the same, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. 

and goro moans, a delicious noise that has akira believing hell is where he truly belongs. how could he make an angel make those noises? 

“what am i even doing,” goro heard akira mutter. “how did i do this to you, angel...”

goro placed akiras hand on his sweater and pulled it down, revealing the soft skin of his neck and shoulder blade. “i want you to keep doing it, akira.”

and now akira is certain that he was destined for hell all this time, as he stares up at his light and sighs. 

****

it’s days later when they’re sitting on their roof, hands intertwined and no words shared between them, that something starts to feel off. the skies darken. 

“rain today?”

goro shook his head but didn’t look up. akira gasped jerked back, looking at goro's feathers on his wings as they darkened and fell. 

“goro!” 

and that shook the angel out of his stupor, grabbing a handful of his own feathers as tears fell from his eyes. 

“akira! yours too!”

akira looked down to see a pile of his black feathers at his feet, and when he looked back, goro was being taken by the wind, screaming for akira and reaching his hands back toward the roof. 

and akira did the only thing he could. 

he jumped

and he fell. 

****

goro awoke to rain. he jolted awake today find himself on concrete, aching and sore. he tried to stand up but he screamed at the pain in his back. he felt lighter but his skin was sensitive. when he realized he couldn’t stand, he shifted himself to sit against the nearest building he could find. 

he screamed louder once his back hit the brick wall. 

he had been stripped. he cried and wailed into the rain. 

“akira!”

rain hitting pavement.

“anyone! akira....please!”

passerby glancing at him for a moment before walking away.

he shouted akira’s name over and over until his voice cracked, sobbing into his hands. 

he muttered apologizes he didn’t mean, begged akira to come and find him, pleaded with anyone to stop and help him, until he succumbed to his tired eyes and slumped over on the concrete. 

****

akira was limping towards the sound of goro’s voice, convinced that he had heard it while his fellow (former) demons slowly ripped the wings from his back. people were looking at him like he was trash and he was unable to find his usual bite to scream at them. 

“goro,” he muttered, hobbling around the buildings as he tried to wipe the rain out of his face. 

the angel was never going to forgive him for this, if he had gone through what he just went through. he should have just left him alone when he asked, should have just backed away and never looked into those red eyes and fell. 

he continued searching, screaming for him as he got his voice back. 

until he tripped over a lump next to a building. 

he made a rather uncool noise as he fell before he could look up and see what exactly it was he tripped over. 

“goro!”

the angel was just waking up now, shivering and rubbing his eyes. 

“b-“ he stopped himself. no pet names right now. “goro, please it’s me, it’s akira. i heard you, i’m here.” 

“akira?” came his weak voice. akira nodded and held the boy tight in his arms. goro yelped when akira touched the spot where his wings once were but held him back, gasping when it seemed akira had been stripped too. 

“you...akira i’m sorry.”

“why?” he asked, pulling away so that he could press kisses to the brunettes face. 

“you fell for me.”

“it looks like you fell for me, too.”

goro smiled a bit. “they warned me, not to see you. to repent. i guess they aren’t as forgiving as i had taught people...”

“i should be apologizing to you goro,” he whispered against his lips before kissing him. 

“you don’t have to. i...don’t regret it.”

akira looked up at him and smiled. they stayed like that for just a few moments before the rain stopped. 

they looked around them, the sun appearing behind akira as akira’s shadow casted goro in darkness. 

“**what now?**”

**Author's Note:**

> big thank you to nate and rai for staying with me as i tried to complete this dumpster fire.
> 
> please forgive me.


End file.
